supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Krieg
Der Krieg ist die zweite Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Die Apokalypse bricht aus und Luzifer konnte aus seinem Käfig entkommen. Wie es aussieht ist die einzige Möglichkeit Luzifer zu besiegen, wenn Dean die Hülle von Michael wird und ihm seinen Körper zur Verfügung stellt. Ein Kollege der Brüder ruft an und sagt, dass eine Horde Dämonen in einer Kleinstadt in Colorado ihr Unwesen treiben. Als Dean und Sam dort ankommen, treffen sie keine Dämonen, sondern den Apokalyptischen Reiter Krieg. Handlung Bobby befindet sich im Krankenhaus; die Ärzte haben die Diagnose gestellt, dass keine Chance auf Heilung besteht. Castiel ruft Sam an, da er ihn und Dean durch die eingebrannten Sigillen auf ihren Rippen nicht mehr erreichen kann. Als er am Krankenhaus ankommt, bittet Dean ihn, Bobby zu heilen. Doch Castiel sagt, dass er dies nicht machen könne da er die meisten Kräfte der Engel nicht mehr besitzt. Castiel erzählt den Brüdern, dass der Einzige, der in der Lage ist Luzifer und die Apokalypse aufzuhalten, Gott wäre. Castiel will sich nun auf die Suche nach Gott machen, der allerdings nicht im Himmel ist, sondern sich auf der Erde befinden muss. Dean glaubt nicht an Gott und findet Castiel's Idee lächerlich. Dieser erwidert, dass Erzengel die Söhne Gottes sind und das es dadurch logisch ist, dass Gott existiert. Castiel leiht sich Deans Amulett aus mit der Begründung, dass es heiß glüht, wenn Gott in der Nähe ist. Dean gibt es Castiel nur widerstrebend, da er das Amulett einst von Sam als Weihnachtsgeschenk bekam und es seither immer bei sich trug. Rufus Turner, ein Jäger-Kollege, ruft seinen alten Freund Bobby an und erzählt ihm, dass die Stadt River Pass in Colorado von Dämonen besiedelt ist. Bobby erzählt den Brüdern von Rufus Anruf und diese machen sich dann auf den Weg nach Colorado. Als sie dort angekommen sind, finden sie bloße Verwüstung vor. Dort finden die Beiden Ellen, die ihnen Weihwasser ins Gesicht schüttet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Dämonen sind. Schließlich folgen sie ihr in die örtliche Kirche. Dort werden sie von ihr umarmt. Kurz darauf erklärt sie ihnen, dass so gut wie alle Einwohner tot oder von Dämonen besessen sind. Sie erzählt ihnen außerdem noch, dass ihre Tochter Jo verschwunden ist. Dean hat eine Idee: Sam soll die restlichen Bewohner trainieren während er Waffen besorgen geht. Sam weigert sich, im Schutzraum mit den Anwohnern und Ellen zurück zu bleiben. Draußen trennen sich die Wege der Brüder als Sam in einen Einkaufsmarkt und Dean zum Sportladen geht. Als plötzlich zwei Dämonen Sam angreifen, kann er sie zwar mit Ruby's Messer töten, aber es ist ersichtlich, dass er sich noch zu dem Dämonenblut hingezogen fühlt. In diesem Moment stößt Dean wieder zu seinem Bruder. Sam macht sich dann mit Ellen auf den Weg, um Jo zu finden. Ellen spricht Sam auf dem Weg auf den kurzen Konflikt zwischen ihm und Dean an und fragt, was zwischen den Brüdern nicht stimmt. Als sie den Hof eines Hauses betreten, aus desses Schornstein Rauch aufsteigt, werden Ellen und Sam angegriffen und letzterer niedergeschlagen, während Ellen entkommen kann. Als Sam aufwacht, ist er gefesselt und sieht sich mit Rufus und Jo konfrontiert, die von Dämonen besessen sind. Die beiden scheinen zu denken, dass Sam auch besessen ist. Während Sam gefangen gehalten wird, erzählt Ellen, dass Jo sie eine schwarzäugige Schlampe genannt hat. Daraufhin befragt Dean die Bewohner und findet heraus, dass am Tag vor der "Dämonenflut" das Wasser des Flusses verschmutzt war und eine riesige Sternschnuppe den Nachthimmel erleuchtete. Dean holt dann eine Bibel und liest eine Offenbarung vor, die einen Teil der Apokalypse beschreibt. Sie haben es mit einem der vier Apokalyptische Reiter zutun, dem Krieg. Dean schlussfolgert, dass der Krieg die Bewohner der Stadt gegeneinander aufwiegelt und sie nur glauben lässt, dass der jeweils andere ein Dämon ist. Sam ist immer noch gefesselt und vor ihm steht nun Krieg, der das Aussehen einer der Bewohner angenommen hat. Er sagt, dass er auf seine drei Geschwister wartet. Sam sagt, dass er weiß, wer er ist und dass die Geschehnisse in der Stadt Kriegs Schuld sind, was der jedoch abstreitet. Krieg macht sich dann auf den Weg zu Dean um den Bewohnern vorzugaukeln, dass Dean und Ellen Dämonen sind, doch die beiden können Krieg entkommen. Die Beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu Jo und Rufus, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, was glücklicherweise gelingt. Während Dean seinen Bruder Sam vor den Fesseln befreit und dieser erklärt, dass Krieg mithilfe seines Rings den Menschen die Halluzinationen vorgaukelt, bringt Rufus die in seinem Haus versammelten Bewohner dazu das Feuer einzustellen. Dean und Sam passen Krieg ab, bevor er in sein Auto steigen kann und schneiden ihm seine Finger mitsamt dem Ring ab. In diesem Moment stoppen die Halluzinationen und Krieg ist verschwunden. Nachdem sie das ganze heil überstanden haben, beichtet Sam, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr trauen kann und eine Pause vom Jagen braucht. Dean stimmt Sam zu - er macht sich so viele Sorgen um Sam, dass er sich nicht auf den Job konzentrieren kann und sagt, dass er sich das gerade jetzt nicht leisten kann. Dean bietet Sam den Chevrolet Impala 67er an, doch Sam lehnt ab. Sie sagen sich gegenseitig, dass sie gut auf sich aufpassen sollen und dann macht sich Sam auf den Weg. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Ellen Harvelle *Jo Harvelle *Rufus Turner *Roger (Der Krieg) Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Apokalyptische Reiter (Krieg) Musik *'Long, Long Way from Home' von Foreigner *'Spirit in the Sky' von Norman Greenbaum Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Good God, Y'All! (Mein Gott, ihr alle!) *'Spanisch:' Buen Dios Para Todos (Guter Gott für alle) *'Französisch:' Premier Pas vers l'Enfer (Erster Schritt in die Hölle) *'Italienisch:' Il Cavaliere Dell’Apocalisse (Der Ritter der Apokalypse) *'Portugiesisch:' Fiquem com Deus (Aufenthalt bei Gott) *'Polnisch:' Dobry Boże! (Guter Gott!) *'Tschechisch:' Jezdec na ohnivém koni (Der Reiter auf einem feurigen Pferd) *'Ungarisch:' Ha Isten velünk, ki ellenünk? (Wenn Gott für uns ist, wer ist gegen uns?) *'Finnisch:' Sota (Krieg) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05